


Dreams

by BastetTheWritingCat



Series: Nucl3arsnake and Mandrake's adventures [8]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Angst, Other, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastetTheWritingCat/pseuds/BastetTheWritingCat
Summary: Sometimes he dreams. He hates it.After reading a little spoiler I wrote this. If you havent play Deus Ex: Mankind Divided I advised not to read it. If you have, enjoy your angst.





	

Sometimes he dreams. He hates it.

He overworks himself every day until he is too exhausted but in the rare nights he sleeps more than a few hours, sometimes he dreams. 

He would like to call them nightmares, just a realization of some obscure illogical fear but after a while, he couldn’t anymore. They seemed more like memories.

Sometimes he is in a hard cold table, and his arms or legs are being severed. Other times his chest is wide open and someone is messing around with it, it hurts just a little too much.

A few times the only thing he dreams is screams, someone is yelling, begging them to just stop already, to end it all. He has the feeling he is the one screaming but doesn’t really wants to think about it.

The worse one so far is the one in which he is inside some sort of tank, cold, in fear and unable to go out. He screams his lungs out, punches the glass, and overall panics until a strange gas is injected inside his prison.

Those nights he awakes sweating and trembling. Hands cold and unable to breathe right for a couple of minutes until he realizes he is on his own bed. Safe. 

He hasn’t told anyone yet, doubts he ever will, but on those days he is just a little bit snarkier, a little bit more tired. A little bit more done.

Sometimes he dreams. He hates it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it! You may find me on Tumblr as bastet-thewritingcat


End file.
